Seven Spells
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: Completely amazing and absolutely fantastic… Yes, we already know this. But what makes Harry Potter so special? Happy Birthday, Harry! (Anniversary fanfic)


_**A/N**__: July 31st: Harry James Potter's Birthday. This day means a lot to Potterheads around the world (including myself!) so I wrote this little text to celebrate this important date and try to express in words the feeling that we have and will always have for our beloved series._

* * *

**_Seven spells_**

Harry Potter series is completely amazing and absolutely fantastic, we already know this. But what makes it so special?

As a "birthday present", let's list some of the reasons:

** 1. Author's consistence and commitment:**

The fact that J. K. Rowling always knew everything, I mean everything, about Harry's world, being sure about the things she was writing and all the information she was putting on each book, from the first page until the very end; it always gave us a sense of trust and security on the stories.

** 2. Attention to the details:**

Both in the books and films, we always could see the concern in describe and express everything in minimum details; actually, this thoughtfulness can be noticed in anything that is related to Harry Potter, and this is absolutely captivating.

** 3. Strong and complex characters**:

Most characters have multiple levels, they're not one-dimensional or labeled just as "good "or "bad"; we can follow their development as real persons (or creatures) through the series. We can see their personalities, with strength and weakness in situations we all can relate with; it's created a very unique and diverse fandom, which we are all very proud to be a part of. It's also important to mention the female characters: we have so many strong women in Harry Potter, whose strength and determination are much more than a "pretty face" or a "princess complex"; they make their own destiny, without needing to be "saved" by any men; these characters represent real role models to many girls.

**4.** **The lessons we've learned: **

_ "The ones we love never really leave us"; "It is our choices that show what we truly are"; "It takes much bravery to stand up to our enemies but we need as much bravery to stand up to our friends"; " We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided";" We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on"._

** 5. Values:**

As such love, friendship, loyalty that we've learned from the stories, as we've known and understood Gryffindor's bravery, Hufflepuff's loyalty, Ravenclaw's wisdom and Slyterin's pride. We are pleased to share all this values with our family, friends, and our kids (nowadays or in the future).

** 6. Simple and pure magic**:

Magical moments that made (and still make!) all of us laugh, cry, be happy. sad, scared and get moved like…

* Harry being chosen by the holly and phoenix's feather wand;

* Every arrival at Hogwarts;

* Gryffindor winning the House Cup at the last minute on Harry's first year;

* Harry finding a home at Hogwarts and a family with the Weasley's;

* Harry flying on Buckbeak above Hogwarts' grounds;

* To find the truth about Sirius and Snape;

* The duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort;

* Gryffindor's students sing "Weasley is our king!"

* Ron and Hermione's kiss;

* The goodbye to Sirius, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye-Moody, Dobby, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Snape…

* Harry finding his parents, Sirius and Lupin at the forest;

* Neville destroying Nagini;

* Harry, Ron and Hermione taking their kids to Platform 9 and ¾.

**7. And last but not least… Hedwig's theme!**

Who never got goose bumps while listening to this magical theme song? Even nowadays, everytime you listen to this song, it touches your heart deeply…

* * *

But these are just a few samples. We all know that the reasons why we love Harry Potter are infinite because this series has a real magic, that "special thing" that make it be unique, timeless, classic. And because of the feeling we all have inside us, we know for sure: Harry Potter will be present in our lives, it doesn't matter how much time pass or how much things change, we can always find it in our minds and in our hearts.

That's the real magic.

_"No story lives unless someone wants to listen. The stories we love best do live in us forever. So whether you come back by page or by the big screen, Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home." _

_J. K. Rowling_

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Mr. Potter!**

Let's hope that you'll always been around to save the day…

We don't have to worry: he will be.

**_Always. _**

* * *

_P.S. Congratulations to all Potterheads! We are the best fandom in the world!_

_P.S.2: Reviews are always appreciated :) _


End file.
